Steaming things up, a Calamity fanfiction
by Hydrexacon
Summary: Siren, a creature with astounding beauty, has lived in isolation for very many years. But when a heavenly figure descends from the sky, things start to become spicy between them.


div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Siren had always stayed in the ocean all day, waiting for any pray to take her appearance as bait only for the pray to be viciously murdered. She had repeated this process over and over again, and sometimes having to bring her one and only friend to help. Siren though, was the last of her kind, and longs for something./div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" The sky started to pour down rain which reflected her tears for her desires. She swam to the surface, and she sat down on a rock, looking up into the sky. She noticed a small beam of light cracking through some of the clouds. Then she saw Someone floating down from the sky. The figure was grey with white fluffy hair reminiscent of the clouds lining the sky. The figure also took a feminine appearance and large breasts. The cloudy figure floated in front of siren for a moment. She turned her head and blinked. The figure followed. Siren's mind was deprived of her desires and something primal bloomed inside of her. She then pulled into the strange figure for a kiss. /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" The cloudy figure wrapped her arms around the siren. They hugged each other for awhile while kissing. Still kissing, Siren looked down to see the figure's massive bust. She then proceeded to touch them. Cloud looked down, holding Siren's head. Small nipple like structures made of clouds appeared on her chest. Siren glanced at them for a second, then she put her face on one of them and started sucking on it. Cloud's face melted in pleasure. Siren lifted her hand and groped Cloud's other breast while pinching its nipple. She continued doing this for awhile untill Cloud pushed her back. Then she lowered herself and started to fondle with Siren's breasts. /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Siren hadn't felt this feeling her entire life. She was the last of her kind and never had anyone who could do this to her. A large hole formed on Cloud's face. She then proceeded to bite gently on Siren's left breast. Siren's nipples were hard at this point, and cloud pinched her right one. Siren moaned a little bit. After awhile of playing with her breasts, Cloud lowered herself even more. A wet crease was clearly visible in Siren's pelvic area now. Cloud studied it for a bit, then opened it revealing her opening. Cloud's tongue-like structure returned, than she started to lick Siren's vagina. Siren fell into a quick shock when Cloud's tongue hit her insides. Then she regained her grip on reality, and started moaning. Her tongue explored her damp, tight, virgin vagina. Siren played with her breadts while continuing to moan. Then Cloud stopped. Siren looked puzzled for a moment, untill she saw cloud's crotch forming a nee structure./div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Cloud had formed herself a member, and she waved it in front of siren's pussy. Siren itched towards it, wanting the erection in her. Cloud made a small chuckle, than she rubbed her member on Siren's opening. After a bit of doing this, cloud backed up a little, than went in. /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Siren let out a loud scream of pain, but she quickly adjusted to it. She signalled with her hand for cloud to start. Cloud started pushing in and out. Siren let out small moans every now and then as the erection entered her, than retreated. After she got used to it, Cloud picked up the pace. Siren's moans became louder and longer as cloud continued furiously pounding her hole. Cloud, still fucking her, leaned in and started kissing Siren. After a fee minutes of vidipusly humping her, siren felt her orgasm coming up. Siren let out a loud moan of pleasure, than squirted all over Cloud's member. /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Siren slayed there dazed from what she just experienced. Cloud looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, before drifting off back into the sky. After a long 30 minutes or so, Siren gained back conscience and leaped back into the ocean with a face of content./div


End file.
